Love?
by ImAKawaiiPotato
Summary: Love was a disease to us. We never wanted it to infect us. We called it the amor deliria nervosa. But everything changed when I saw him.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M HERE WITH A NEW STORY EVEN THOUGH I NEED TO UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORY! I got inspired so, I had to do it. *^* Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is based on Delirium. SORRY FOR GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES.**

_The most dangerous sicknesses are those that make us believe we are well._

_- Proverb 42, The Book of Shhh_

** Lucy's POV:**

We consider love as a diease now and in the past. People in the old days, as we call it the dark days, they didn't think love was a diease. They thought it was wonderful and beautiful. One of the symptoms from the book of Shhh is: _It will affect your mind so that you can't think clearly, or make balanced decisions about yourself. _

We called the diease, _amor deliria nervosa_.

My family has been cured except for me. Some people resist the procedure, and some are scared of it.

But I'm not.

I can't wait. You have to be at least 18 before they will cure you. My birthday is July 1 which is when I'm having my procedure. If you get cured before your at least 18, you might get brain damage, partial paralysis, blindness, or even worse.

I hate thinking of me walking around having the diease running through my veins. It reminds me of my mother. People told me that my mother died for love. They said she jumped off a cliff. They promise I will be happy and safe after the procedure.

We aren't totally free yet from _deliria_. Eighty-seven days, and I'll have my procedure. I'm nervous.

In the dark days, they say love drove people to madness. Its the deadliest of all things, It kills you both when you have it and when you don't.

I wake up to the morning of my evaluation. I share a bedroom with both of my cousin, Minerva's grandchildren. Yukino, the younger one, is already dressed. She is gnawing on a unpeeled orange.

I squeeze my eyes from remembering what happened when my mother died.

I open them back up and get up to help Yukino peel the orange. I peeled it for her and stare at her. She doesn't say anything. I don't expect her to.

My aunt, Minerva, hasn't heard her talk in the her whole life. She thinks Yukino is stupid. Her mother is dead. Her father disappeared. He was suspected of being a sympathizer.

My aunt comes in and asks me if I'm nervous about it.

I reply with the lie, "No."

The evaluation is the last test for Senior year. Its so I can get paired or should I say matched to boys. They avoid age difference and huge gaps in knowledge. Suddenly, there is a noise down the stairs, and Angel, Yukino's sister appears.

She asks my aunt, "Is Lucy getting matched?"

"Yes, but she can't get married till shes cured," answers my aunt.

I never touched a boy or talked to one thats not related to me longer than 3 minutes. I think to myself, _Please let me pass! Please!_

My aunt takes me to the location of the test. I look around and see a building I'm fimilar with, Fiore Academy for Girls. My aunt, Minerva insisted I try to look my best for my evaluation. So, she put the makeup on me.

I never really like putting on makeup or been interested in clothes. My best friend, Lisanna, thinks I'm weird. She's gorgeous even when she messes her hair up. I'm just normal, not ugly or pretty.

My aunt is droning on about what to say, and finally she tells me to go.

"Lucy!"

I hear my name so, I turn my head around to see Lisanna getting out of a car. Almost no one has a car anymore. Oil is expensive and balanced when bought.

"Hi, Lucy!"

Lisanna says, while smiling. She pretends to gag when I point out she has a book of _Home and Family_. We get in the line, and Lisanna looks around.

"The atmosphere is so tense and serious here," Lisanna comments.

"Well it is suppose to be serious," I reply back.

Lisanna sticks her tongue out, and makes a face while saying, "Evaluation Day is a happy day for your future references."

"You don't believe it?" I whisper.

Lately, Lisanna has been the opposite of herself. I always wanted to be her friend. I look at her and see her blue eyes narrowed and her mouth thin as a line. I break away the thoughts of her being infected.

"If they want us to be happy, they should've let us pick ourselves," She grumbles as if it should be this way.

"Lisanna," I say with a sharp edge.

She puts her hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, I take it back."

"They do give us a choice," I say.

The evaluators gives you a list of your matches thats approved. You pick who you want be paired with from there.

"Not really a choice. A choice that is isn't that much of what it sounds. If that was choice then, it would be boring."

"Thats what life is," I snap.

She opens her mouth and laughs. Lisanna reaches down and squeezes my hand. Its a habit we had since second grade when we were scared or upset, which is saying _I'm here or don't worry about it_.

The line goes forward a little, and we pass the iron gates. We head to building 6-C while the boys go to 6-B. When we move closer, I feel the air conditioning which is amazing since its so hot. Then, there is only a few people in front of me, and so, I see the nurse saying, "Please fill this form out including medical and family history."

Lisanna was in front of me, and filling out the form. When she was finished, another nurse tells Lisanna to come in.

"Good luck."

She turns around, and tells me while her face looks nervous.

"You know you can't be happy unless you're unhappy sometimes?" She whispers.

She startles me, and so, I drop the clipboard.

But before I could reply, she bends down to pick up the clipboard I dropped with a composed face as if nothing ever happened. She gives me it, and goes in.

Then, when the nurse comes to get me, Lisanna is already gone in one of the identical white rooms.

I see girls waiting, and one girl is so nervous it almost makes me giggle. Which is a nervous habit I have.

"Lucy Heartfilla."

I hear my name gets called, and follows the nurse that calls me. I try to calm myself down by imagining stuff that is calm. I follow the nurse until she stops at a door that is white like the others.

She tells me to put on a gown which is made of super-sheer plastic. It looks like you can see everything. I step into the lab in a nervous breath. I have trouble adjusting to the light, but when I do, I see four evaluators. One is a man with a scar and black hair, and another is a guy with glasses and green hair.

The rest are another man with a white beard, and has one eye closed. The last one is a woman with blackish-blue hair thats long, and has this weirdly stoic look. She asks me to tell them about myself. So, I say, "I love running, reading, and spending time with my friends."

But I couldn't hear the words coming out of my mouth. It felt like it was like a machine moving by itself. My mind suddenly wonders off to my mom while my mouth was still moving.

I remember the last words she told me when I had a nightmare, _I love you. Remember. They can't take it._ I flinch when I think of scientists standing around, trying to cure my mom for the third time since they think the anesthesia is interfering with her brain's response to the cure.

The evaluator woman asks me if I would like water, and so, I pour myself a water since I know that I'm done.

They ask me, "What is your favorite book?"

"Red."

"Red?" The evaluator guy with a scar and black hair tilts his head in confusion.

"Since red is unique and reminds me how the diease is dangerous."

But, they weren't listening, they were staring somewhere else with confusion on their faces. At that moment, the door bursts open with cows with wigs charging in the lab. I hide in the corner so, I'm protected from the animals. I see one of the gowns the cows are wearing say, _Uncured. Death._

The evaluators are trying to calm down the animals, but something else catches my attention. A laugh, snorting, and yelling. Its deep and smooth like a piano. I look around, trying to find the person who made that noise, and when I did, I saw a boy. He had spiky pink hair with dark charcoal eyes. Then, he turns, and focuses his attention on me.

When I stared at him, I knew what happened. He was from the Wild, and a Invalid. But, somehow, he understands what I'm thinking, and shakes his head. But then, he does something really unthinkable, he _winks _at me.

The last alarm goes off, but its so loud that I have to cover my ears and look down. But when I looked back to where he was, he was gone.

**I guess I'll end it here since its so long :D. Review and give me your thoughts, complaints, or anything I guess. o 3 o. And AWAY I GO **

**~jumps out a window and lands on a unicorn~ **

**~unicorn flies away into the rainbow~**

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR SPELLING AND AGAIN I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. This is chapter 2 of Love? and still based off delirium. Hope you enjoy! :D**

_We must be constantly on guard against the Disease; the health of our nation, our people, our families, and our minds depends on constant vigilance._

_- "Basic Health Measures," The Safety, Health, and Happiness Handbook, 12th edition_

**Lucy's POV:**

When I get back home, I get into bed and fall into darkness.

I was standing on a cliff which was falling apart, but I couldn't move. When I fell into the water, I saw my mother waving around, looking like she is screaming. Her eyes were hallow like they weren't suppose to be in her eyes.

I wake up with sweat on my forehead. I look around to see Yukino next to me, she can sense my fear somehow. I'll be sad when I move away since we have been close now. We have been bonded by our secrets, and she is the only to know I have these nights.

Also, I am the only to know she isn't stupid actually.

Eighty-six days left till my procedure.

"Lucy!" Calls my aunt.

I go down for breakfast, and suddenly, my mind wonders off to the prcedure. When I'm back to reality, I hear Angel say, "...Then, I saw a elephant."

I suddenly realize she has been talking to me, so I pretend to make her think I was listening, and say, "Oh, thats nice."

But before she could say anything else, my aunt scolds her for eating and talking at the same time. She turns to me like she noticed me spacing out.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I say.

Then, my uncle suddenly talks about how he had a bad dream, but I drone him out. Suddenly, my aunt snaps at me to get to class.

I was walking around in thought about how this was the first year since fifth grade that Lisanna and I don't have the same classes. We meet up in the locker room for the cross-country even though, we don't have cross-country anymore.

I remembered when I started running, when my mom committed suicide. I ran all the way to her funeral, and back home. I remember my aunt and her neighbor gossiping about my mother and I.

I remember them gasping when they saw me, and so, I ran.

I snapped out of my memories when, I saw Lisanna tying her shoes up while I came in. I'll never admit that I only like running because it felt like I was free, single, and not confined.

Lisanna smiles at me when I come in, and say, "Everyone's talking about the Invalids."

I snapped my head around to see if anyone's listening, but they is no one.

"Keep your voice down when you use that word," I hiss at her.

"Relax. No one's here, I checked already," She says.

Then, she goes babbling off about Invalids, and how everyone's talking about them while I put on my running clothes.

We get ready to run by stretching, and suddenly, Lisanna tags me and shouts while running, "You're it!"

She is out the door by the time I start running, and we run off toward a old place, but that doesn't surprise me. We try to run in smaller, less people areas which is impossible because school has ended, and people are streaming out of the school doors.

Cars are streaming by, and people reach out their hand to touch since they mean good luck apparantly. Right now, I'm next to Lisanna, and we're talking about exams since there are too many people around to talk about Invalids or blotched evaluations.

I'm starting to get leg cramps, but I shout out to Lisanna, "Come on, let's run faster, slow-poke."

We run faster, and I think about how my leg hurts each time it touches the ground.

Then, all the pain is gone, I'm running happily, painless, and freely. It's strange that I feel like Lisanna and I are closet when we run together. I think about how we won't see each other when we get our procedures done.

She will go to the higher class and richer people area while I stay where I am. They told me after the procedure I won't even miss Lisanna or I wouldn't like running anymore. As stated: "The cured, inable of strong desires, thus, rid of both the past and the future pain."

I run past Fiore School for Boys which some boys are lazily dribbling their basketballs. I could only hear shouts and laughters. I think these are how boys are. When we pass by, they turn around and look at me while I turn red since I'm not used to being looked at by boys.

Then, they turn their eyes at Lisanna with her slivery-snow hair. I feel the pain creeping back into my legs as we turn a corner to George Aveune. I could feel Lisanna catching up, and heard her say happily, "Race you!"

She tries to pass me, but suddenly, I will my legs to run faster than I am running already, and run straight to a fence to touch it. I turn around, breathing heavily while shouting, "I won!"

We walk around in circles while laughing, trying to shake off the heavy breathing. I pull out my ponytail that is almost undone completely. She steps to my side as we look at the sign on the fence that says, **Private Property. No Trespassing. Authorized Personnel Only.**

I start saying something about not going in there, but Lisanna just climbs up and calls to me, "Come on, now!"

I sigh and start climbing while she is already on the other side. I land on my feet next to her, and we look around, seeing a small hut for guards. I don't see any cameras, but I am still tense.

"This is how the Invalids got in, don't you think?" She casually says, like its the most normal thing to say in the world.

"Yeah, it isn't hard to get in," I say, trying to copy her casual voice.

I scan around more, and see dumpsters, labs, and a parking lot. I don't want to tell Lisanna that I want to go back. Even though, I see no one around, I feel like we are being watched. The feeling of it is horrible.

"Crappy security system for a government building," Lisanna says.

But, before I could reply, a voice said, "I wouldn't be so sure."

I jump back and turn around to a boy with spiky, pink hair and charcoal eyes from yesterday, standing there. I think to myself, Isn't he a Invalid? But obviously, he isn't since his clothes look like a guard's, and a government ID card clipped on his collar.

"I leave for some water"- he gestures to his water bottle- "And I found some girls break in here."

I'm scared, confused, and frozen. Lisanna must noticed my look, and so, she quickly says, "We weren't breaking in, we got lost."

"Didn't you see the sign on the fence?" He gestures to the big red sign on the fence.

"Nope," Lisanna says in her most convincing tone.

"Yeah, right." The boy says in a flat tone.

He looks away for some time, and I get a feeling that hes trying not to laugh. I think he isn't like any other guard. He must be from the Wilds. But, I was proven wrong when he turned his head, and I saw his three-pointed scar on his neck for someone who was cured.

But, he was wearing a scarf which covered it a little.

"I saw you yes-"

Lisanna suddenly interruprts me with, "You know each other?"

She narrows her eyes at me, even though, she knows we're not suppose to talk to boys that aren't cured. He turns his head to look at me, and I see something in his eyes.

"Nope," He says so smooth and convincingly.

"I'm Lisanna," Lisanna says, and turns to me.

"That's Lucy."

She nudges her elbow at me. I know I might look like a idiot, standing there with my jaw open, but I'm too lost to speak. I know he's lying.

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you," He says while shaking his hands with Lisanna. He turns to me, and reaches out his hand. I shake hands with him, awkwardly. I stare into his charcoal, gleaming eyes, and get lost into them. I shake it off, and keeps saying, "I know it was you, yesterday, you were at the labs."

Lisanna stares holes in the back of my head, and I know shes furious with me, not telling her.

"Must be a mistake, 'cause guards aren't allowed in there."

I look at his lazy grin, and feel like I want to slap him. But, before I could say anything else, Lisanna says with no thought, "So, thats all? It would be easy to break in."

Natsu raises his eyebrow and says, "Thinking about doing that?"

We freeze, but Natsu sensed our fear, and so he said, "I was kidding."

We both relax, and Lisanna says in a calm voice, "I would love to look around."

He freezes in thought, and says, "There's nothing much to see unless you count the view of the city."

"I could show you that," He continues on, and gestures us to follow him.

We walk up the hill, and eventually reach the top. I'm thirsty, and he offers me his water bottle which I say no to.

Lisanna gasps and goes on about, "Look at those people. This is amazing. Gorgeous too."

I'm relaxing in the breeze when suddenly, he leans near my ear, and whispers, "Red."

I turn around and stutter out, "What?"

Lisanna is still droning on about how beautiful the view is. Natsu is leaning close to me, and I could see his eyelashes, which are long.

He suddenly gets closer, and says, "I said I prefer the sun down when the sky is red shining on the ocean."

He remembers, I think to myself.

"Why did you lie?" I say in a croaky voice.

He doesn't answer, but keeps on talking, "Its best at the Black Cove at 6:00. You should see it sometime."

He pauses, and I process in the information he gives me.

"Tonight it would look amazing," He finishes.

I was about to say something, but Lisanna grabs my arm, and is laughing. She says, "Its almost five already. So, lets go."

She drags me back, and I look back to see if Natsu is there still, but I saw no one.

**AND I'M DONE! I FINALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER SO EARLY. IT USUALLY TAKES FOREVER FOR ME TO DO MY HOMEWORK AND STUDY AND WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. Anyway to my wonderful reviewers (even though, there's only one atm):**

**JellyBeanBubbles: I love your pen name too! I'm loving your stories too :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN I'M HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK ON MY OTHER STORY: Love can happen. BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE? I don't own any Fairy Tail characters or Fairy Tail. Again based on delirium. Enjoy! :D**

_Lord, help us root our feet to the earth and our eyes to the road and always remember the fallen angels who, attempting to soar, were seared instead by the sun and, wings melting, came crashing back to the sea. Lord, help root my eyes to the earth and stay my eyes to the road so I may never stumble._

_- Psalm 24 (From "Prayer and Study," The Book of Shhh)_

**Lucy's POV:**

That evening, I couldn't concentrate on anything I did. I messed up everything I was suppose to do. So, my aunt sent me out of the kitchen before I mess up anything else. I kept thinking about the words Natsu told me.

The word, _Red_, he whispered into my ear. So, I decided to help Angel with her multiplication tables, but my aunt noticed me mess up on one even though I mastered them long ago.

Minerva looks at me for a minute, and sighs.

"Are you still looking about the evaluations?"

"Yeah," I lied, but she doesn't notice.

She tells me dinners ready so I go to the table to eat, but I keep thinking about going or not. I couldn't hear what my uncle was talking about since I was too deep in thought, and so, when they laughed, I did too.

My uncle asks me if I'm okay, but my aunt answers for me, and says, "She's just worried about the evaluations."

Then, my uncle goes babbling on something about them getting his order wrong, and I just tune him out. I look out the window, and see the sun setting showing the sunset scarlet, orange, and gold. I look at the clock and sees its only 5:40, but the uncured is 7 so, I don't have to worry.

I have dishes as a chore, but Minerva says I don't have to do it so, I ask her if its okay to go the Black Cove for a while. She tells me be back before curfew so, I get on my bike and pedal there.

But, I was stopped by some regulators, people employed by the government, patrol the street for signs of the _deliria _or uncured teens showing signs of it. They ask me for my ID so, I give it to them.

"Lucy Ellie Heartfilla," I say to them.

They ask what I'm doing here, and that its almost curfew. I tell them I wanted to ride near Black Cove for a bit. The regulator that asked me for my ID told them to run it through the thing that checks the IDs to make sure its valid. Another regulator tells him its valid since he knows me.

So, they let me off, and I keep pedaling as fast as I can since I know its almost curfew. I get there eventually, and I look at the sun setting, shining on the ocean. Natsu was right, it was beautiful, one of the best sights I ever seen. Suddenly, my eyes start to water, and I think I was crying.

I wanted to forget everything for a while so, I don't think about Natsu standing on the beach with his pink hair, charcoal, gleaming eyes that would be staring at me from the sun setting if I was there.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, and stand there just looking for a moment. I pick up my bike, and thinking screw everything. So, I get on, and start pedaling, letting the wind blow my hair back.

I'm turning the corner, and suddenly, all the energy I had is gone. My legs feel like jello, and I'm careful about regulators or any type of people patroling the streets. When I turn to my street, I tell myself, it was for best of it.

I probably looked half crazy and half mental. I came up with a theory, that Natsu was only there watching me because he stumbled in accidently or was getting another water. I probably imagined the whole thing. He probably was sitting in his apartment, doing some type of paperwork.

He probably forgot about the girls he caught trespassing. I tell myself, he probably was only acting nice. But, no matter how hard I try to convince myself that it was probably a mistake, and he wasn't there at all.

I still couldn't get rid of the weird feeling in my stomach. I couldn't shake it off, the hallow, needing feeling I had.

When I got home, I looked at the clock, and saw I got home barely before curfew. So, my aunt tells me to go to bed, and so, I creep up the stairs. I go into my room, and see Angel and Yukino already asleep. I get new pair of sleepware, and head into the bathroom.

I strip down, and looked at myself. I tell myself that I am just a plain looking, normal girl, and I fill up the bathtub with water. I step in, and think about everything I wanted to forget. I think about Lisanna, my life, Natsu, my mother, and regulators.

I tell myself that it was nothing but a mistake. I step out when I get done bathing, and put on my plain sleepware. I get into bed, and close my eyes. I eventually fell asleep thinking about Natsu waiting there.

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. I don't even know what I'm saying sorry for, but anyways I need to update on my other story. I'm sorry this is short. To my reviewers:**

**JellyBeanBubbles: No problem. Lisanna isn't interested in Natsu. Shes just interested in Invalids. :P**

**Catherine Uslexar: Heres your update even though its short X3**

**Anddddddddd I'm out :D**

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS. ANYWAYS. Heres chapter 4 of Love? I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is based on Delirium. **

_The devil stole into the Garden of Eden. He carried with him the disease-amor deliria nervosa- in a form of a seed. It grew and flowered into a magnificent apple tree, which bore apples as bright as blood. _

_- From Genesis: A Complete History of the World and the Known Universe, by Steve Horace, PhD, Harvard University_

** Lucy's POV:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I thought about my mother naming me. It was when my mother was pregnant with me and my dad was with her too. The spot where they worked at. When it collasped, the title was now _Lucy_. I was named after that place where my mother and father were in love.

I couldn't bear the thought of it. I shook the thought off.

That week was the busiest week for me. Every day after school, we had a assembly. Lisanna gets invited to all of them. I get invited mostly all of them, which of course, surprises me. I was invited to Maki Woodley's party which surprises me too. When she talks with Lisanna, she wouldn't look at me for one minute at all. Like I was nothing.

She, of course, was rich too.

I ponder about my evaluation. Only Eighty days left.

Then, I start to wonder about Lisanna. We barely run together anymore. Lisanna never mention where we met Natsu. Which, of course, again, surprised me since shes always fascinated by the Invalids.

I try to push out my questions about Natsu which wasn't too hard. Since considering what I've did that day. I couldn't believe I lied to Minerva, biked to the beach, and the regulators just to meet with that guy.

I thought that I was losing my mind or something. I must've gone crazy, I tell myself.

I shook these thoughts out, and focused on graduation day which is today. Lisanna sits some rows ahead of me, but when she passes by, she takes my hand, and squeezes it. Then, she goes where she is to be.

She tilts her head back which I see OH MY GOD! ITS HERE! on her graduation cap in marker. I cover my mouth to prevent me to laugh, and she turns around and playfully pretends to give me a stern look. While the principle goes on about adulthood and stuff like that, I think about other stuff.

I scan the white chairs for my aunt and sister. I'm so nervous to go up to get my diploma. When its finally my turn, I go up the stairs, and reaches nervously for the diploma. I could only see blurs as I got it.

After that, we went to take pictures separately. Then, when its my turn to take it, Lisanna suddenly jumps in, and wraps an arm around my shoulders while grinning.

The school band is playing something I don't know. But, before I knew it, all my classmates were crushing together in a huge hug which they squeezed me into. As we break apart, I see my aunt looking patient.

I go to my aunt, and we start to walk. I saw my older sister Lyra, walking to us. I wish she would be like her old self that would ruffle my hair, and say "Good job, Lushy."

We walk together in slience which makes me think about the old times.

During summer, I had to help my uncle out at his shop. Which, I only stock stuff, and do the cashier stuff.

So, when it was the Fourth of July, I went to Lisanna's house. Which I snuck in with the code she gave me. I got in, and heard a loud music playing. I don't recognize the song, but its the screamy and fierce kind

I go upstairs, and push open her door. As soon as she sees me, she pushes pause.

"Hi Lucy!" She chirps cheerfully.

"What was that music?" I ask her.

"A new band I found online."

"On the Authorized Music place?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" I look at her.

"Can you a secret?"

"Yeah."

"So, I meet this guy-"

"What?" I fall on my butt.

"Relax, hes cured. He works for the city."

"Okay."

"He was talking about his job, and the banned music."

"So, you looked for one?"

"Not one, but dozens."

I suddenly feel sick, thinking of: illegal, breaking rules, and being a sympathizer. Lisanna breaking rules, and gets locked up.

"Its amazing. It has a variety which makes you experience different kinds of emotions."

I feel suddenly hot, and can't breathe. I stumble to the window, and tug at it. I keep tugging.

"It won't open," I say desperately trying to get it open.

"Lucy," She says helplessly.

I pull hard, and see it open. But, the latch holding it shut breaks off, and bounces onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I don't care about the stupid window."

"Lucy, your mad at me."

She reaches for me.

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried."

But, thats only half true, I am mad, and worried. Now, I think about it, I discover something. Lisanna, was indeed turning into a stranger I don't even know anymore. It was like my real best friend disappeared, and in exchange a stranger took her place.

I turn to the window. I feel a sharp stab of sadness that goes through me. It would happen eventually. Everyone you trust, everyone you can count on, depend on, would someday turn into a stranger, and leave you behind.

They change, disappear, lie, and lastly have secrets. That's why I need the cure. That's why people need the cure.

"Lucy, I'm not going to be arrested for looking at this or whatever."

"You can, people been arrested for smaller things."

"Well, guess what? I don't care."

"We should stop talking about this."

"Since someone could be listening? I'm sick of that. I don't care anymore. They can arrest me for all I care."

She sounds distressed, and unhappy. She looks pale and sick.

"There's a party tonight, and I found it on this website."

"What? You can't be serious," I say slowly.

"Yes, and I'm going to it. You'll love it if you go, Lucy."

"But, it is dangerous to go."

"So? I'm going still."

I stare at Lisanna.

"What about me?"

"You can come if you want. Its at Marie St at the fields. nine twenty."

"I don't think I will go, but Lisanna, for the past years we've been doing different things."

"Well, things change," she says while turning back to her computer.

I stare at her in shock, feeling like someone just slapped me.

"Fine," I say while running out of her home.

I quietly go back into my house, and into my room. I sit there thinking about her words, and her look. Why does Lisanna have to change? What happened to the Lisanna I knew? She might get in trouble if she goes.

So, I get up quietly, opening the door, and closing it softly. I creep softly out and get my bike. I get on and start riding to Marie St.

I watch the scenery change, and watch out for regulators. I turn a corner, and look around. Once, I see nobody is there, I start riding again. As I pedal, and see a sign of **Private Property No Trespassing. **

I turn my bike toward a forest, and park it in a shadow. I start to walk around the sign, and hear a sad melody. I walk toward the party, and stop shortly after seeing bunches of people crowded around a farm. I get closer, but not close to the crowd, and see the band playing in the barn on a platform.

I get even closer, and is in the crowd. I start looking for Lisanna as the song the band is playing ends. I suddenly start to feel subconsious of people that are uncured all around me.

"Lucy!"

I hear my name which snaps me out of my thoughts. Suddenly, a figure barrels into me, and wraps its arms around me. I look at the figure, and sees Lisanna. I stumble, almost falling.

"Oh my god! You're actually here!"

As she says this, the lead singer of the band, a guy with blue tinted glasses and orangish hair calls out a break. Then, I have the dumbest thought ever, how can that guy who looks about my age sing to hundreds of people?

"I'm not staying," I say quietly.

As Lisanna opens her mouth to object or say something, a guy with purplish-blue hair comes toward us with two cups.

"Lucy, meet my friend, Bixslow."

As I open my mouth to say something, no words come out. I just stand there, staring at Lisanna who had a gulity expression on her face.

"Yo, Lucy," Bixslow says cheerfully.

I just open my mouth and close it like a fish.

"Beer?" he asks me.

"Beer?" I squeak.

I've only had beer once, which was when I was at Lisanna's house, and we stole some of her parent's beer out of the liquor cabinet. Lisanna was all giggly and stuff, but I felt funny. I couldn't control myself or what I was doing the last time I had it.

Bixslow shrugs, and empties the cup of beer in his hand into his mouth.

"Its all they had, well, since the vodka was all taken," he says in a normal voice.

"I wasn't going to take it anyway," I say still squeaking.

"Okay. I'ma get more."

Bixslow smiles weirdly at Lisanna, and disappears into the crowd. I stare at Lisanna who was spacing out.

"I'm going home now," I say.

"Home? But you came all the way here."

"I'm tired."

"Stay."

"No, its okay. I'll go," I say while backing away from her.

"Lu-"

I cut her off by slipping through the crowd, and disappearing from her view. Suddenly the place felt even crowded, and all I could think of was boys. girls. touching.

I get away, and reach a less crowded place.

"Lucy!"

I turn around to see Natsu, and seeing him shoulder his way to me.

"Lucy, wait for me!"

For a moment I panic, thinking hes part of the patrol, but he was dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt. I let out a relieved sigh. He catches up to me, and is next to me.

"Nice to see you," he grins and looks at me with those gleaming black eyes.

"Y-Yeah," I stammer out.

I'm glad he put some space in between us. I don't need him distract me with his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"I was here to see if my friend is alright."

"But, what are you doing here?" I ask him while averting my eyes to what was behind him.

"For the music."

"But, isn't this ill-"

"Illegal? Yeah, but its okay, nobodys hurting anyone."

As I start to say something, he runs his hand through his hair which gives me a perfect view of his scar.

"You haven't said anything about being sorry."

"What?" I ask him.

"You didn't show up at Black Cove yesterday and standing me up."

I suddenly felt good, and weird, knowing he was actually waiting for me. At the same time I was feeling anxious because I could sense that he wanted something from me.

"Are you going to apologize or what?" he says while crossing his arms around his chest which distract me since his arms were musclar.

"Nope, since your a liar," I say steadily.

He flinches, "What?"

I roll my eyes, and say, "You lied about not seeing me at the evaluations and being in the lab on Evaluation Day."

"Okay, fine, I lied about that," he holds up his arms in surrender.

"I guess I should apologize, and I was there because I needed real milk in my coffee. Then, I heard the noise of animals, and stuff so, I came in to the observation deck," he explains.

I felt relieved since it was a reasonable explanation. I remember how he looked when he laughed, happy, fearless, and care-free.

"Do you know how the animals happened?"

"The mix-up?" he says smoothly.

"Mix-up?"

"Yeah, there was a mix-up in delivery, and the guy who was in charged got fired."

I was satisfied with that answer to ressure me.

"So, can we get closer without getting trampled?"

I suddenly stood there, confused, and shocked at the word "we".

"I think I should head home."

"Head home? You can't," he says in disbelief.

"I am," I say while turning around and walking toward the sign.

"Wait Lucy!" he says while running up to me.

"What?" I turn around to face him again.

"I just want to talk to you," he says nervously.

"You're following me again," I say while crossing my arms.

"Again?" he says while looking taken back.

"Since I go on in life not seeing you, but suddenly I start seeing you everywhere," I say, not planning to actually say them which surprised me.

"Well, maybe since you haven't been paying attention," he says quietly.

"W-What do you mean?" I stutter out.

"We've seen each other plenty of times since I study at MU," he says confidently.

MU, Mangolia University.

"I've worked near where you ran."

I stare at him with my mouth open like a fish.

"You should close your mouth before you get fleas in there," he teases me.

I close it while flushing.

"How did you remember me?"

"Well, you know that statue near where I work? I see you slapping a high-five at it, and do this whooping thing, and so, its not hard to remember you," he says slyly.

I blush, and thank how we moved away from the light so, he can't see my blush. I forgot that I used to slap a high-five at the statue which we called Plue. Sometimes Lisanna and I would yell "Sucker!" We must looked like a mental person.

"Well, when you run, you do weird things," I say nervously while licking my dry lips.

"Oh really?" he teases.

"Really," I say embarrassed.

"Well, I liked it. Since you looked so happy."

_Suddenly we're just standing there, looking at each other. Natsu grins._

"I left a note in the hole of the clenched fist of it."

I stare at him unbelievably since he left a note for me, the one who would never get noticed by anyone. Usually Lisanna is the one who gets noticed since they think she's pretty, and she's rich.

Suddenly I feel happy, good, and other feelings I can't describe. My legs started feeling like jello and my hands started sweating. I suddenly remembered the symptons of _it_, sweaty palms, dizziness, and difficulty focusing.

"I have to go," I say while panicking.

"Wait, Lucy. I'm not flirting with you okay? So, you don't have to be so scared." his eyes gleaming as he says it.

"Wha- I'm don't think- No-" I stutter out, embarrassment clearly written on my face.

"But, are you _flirting _with me?" amusement clearly written on his face.

"No!" I quickly answer.

He holds his hands up, "I'm just kidding, you don't have to get you're panties in a bunch."

Then, I started noticing how quiet it is and how nice the night breeze is. Then, a soft, beautiful melody rung out. I noticed Natsu turned to me with his hand out.

"You want to dance?"

"B-But I don't know how, though, my mother used to," I say quietly, wondering why I said those words.

"Do you want to?"

"Do what?"

"Dance," he says as he takes my hand, and pull me closer.

He puts one of his arms around my waist, and the other takes my arm. He sways me, and twirls me around. I hope my hands aren't sweaty, and stinky. There was a question, Will you come and meet me tomorrow? The answer was Yes, I would.

**SORRY! I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE IT! I've been working on his play project that took most my time up, and catching up on anime. Also, studying for tests. I just couldn't get myself to write for some reason, must been a horrible writers block. But, I would appreciate it if you would push that B00TIFUL Review button, and tell me your thoughts, comments, or critizism. I don't know if I spelled it right, but I'm out! **

**~ImAKawaiiPotato**


End file.
